Invader Ben
by Solo28
Summary: Ben Tennyson must team up with the Irken, Zim to face off with Vilgax when he manages to convince Dib to join him.
1. Chapter 1: Face Off with Vilgax

Earth, the ideal planet for peace, harmony, and all that good stuff. Or is it? There are aliens invading, namely Vilgax. We see a teenage boy in a green jacket wielding a strange watch, who you should know. Along side him are a teenage girl in a red shirt and a teenage boy in a black shirt. They are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin.

"It's over, Vilgax!" Cried Ben.

"Foolish child, my reign has only begun!" Said Vilgax.

"Uh, no." Said Gwen.

Gwen leaped into the air and threw two mana blasts at Vilgax.

"Don't forget me!" Called Kevin.

Kevin absorbed the concrete and punched Vilgax in the face. Vilgax fell back. Vilgax shot a pair of eye lasers at the trio. Luckily, Ben ran in front of the laser and activated his Ultimatrix. He slapped it down and transformed into Chromastone. He absorbed the lasers and shot them back at Vilgax.

"Have some of that, Squid-Head!" Said Ben.

"Assault!" Yelled Kevin.

Gwen threw a barrage of mana blasts, Kevin got out a Plumber Blaster and shot, and Ben shot energy blasts at Vilgax. When the smoke cleared, Vilgax was virtually unfazed. He chuckled.

"You humans are so pathetically weak." Said Vilgax.

"We've hit Vilgax with everything!" Said Gwen.

"Not everything!" Claimed Ben.

Ben slapped his symbol on his chest and transformed into...

"Humungousaur!"

Ben charged toward Vilgax and threw a punch his way. Vilgax caught the punch with ease. Ben struggled to get loose, but Vilgax continued gripping his fist.

"Let go of me!" Cried Ben.

"Precisely my intention." Said Vilgax.

Vilgax placed his other hand on Ben's fist and tossed him over him. Ben crashed into a nearby building. Kevin lunged toward Vilgax and formed his hand into a mace. He struck Vilgax in the head, but Vilgax punched Kevin in the stomach and sent him down. Gwen used Turbo and blew Vilgax away, but Vilgax used his super breath and blew Gwen away.

"You aren't worth my time." Said Vilgax.

Vilgax flew away. Ben reverted back, and the trio got up.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Green Man

"We lost..." Said Ben.

"Really? I thought Vilgax ran away in fear of our oh so mighty power." Said Kevin, sarcastically.

"Kevin, not now." Said Gwen.

Suddenly, they saw a purple ship flying over them. It was none other than Invader Zim and Gir investigating weak spots in Earth's defenses.

"Oh great! I think those humans saw us!" Said Zim.

"GIMME A TACO!" Cried Gir.

"No, Gir! No tacos!" Said Zim.

Gir started sheding tears.

"NO!" Zim shouted.

Gir then burst into loud cries and whines.

"FINE! I'll get you tacos!" Said Zim.

Zim steered the Voot Runner toward the nearest Krazy Taco. That's when he saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin again.

"No! We can't let those humans see us!" Said Zim.

"It's a spaceship." Said Kevin.

"I'll investigate." Said Ben.

Ben activated his Ultimatrix. He scrolled through until he found the hologram of choice and slapped it down. He transformed into Big Chill and flew up. He went into the Voot.

"AAH! A FILTHY NECROFRIGGIAN! SHOO! SHOO!" Screamed Zim.

"Yay! Blue Butterfly!" Cheered Gir.

"You're kinda...short." Said Ben.

Ben reverted back to human form. Unknown to him, the Ultimatrix was glowing yellow.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected." Said the Ultimatrix.

"Talking watches! Oh noes! We're all doomed!" Screamed Zim.

"I like corn!" Shouted Gir, randomly.

The Ultimatrix sent out a yellow beam that scanned Zim.

"Irken DNA Successfully Aquired." Said the Ultimatrix.

"Shoo, human! And if you tell anybody about me, so help me I will melt your face off!" Screamed Zim.

Zim pressed a button that opened a trap door and dropped Ben back on the ground with Gwen and Kevin.

"Well?" Gwen said.

"Small green alien, thinks he needs a secret identity, has a cute little robot, and isn't very bright." Said Ben.

"I think it's UFO smashing time." Said Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3: Alien vs Plumber

"I think it's UFO smashing time." Said Kevin.

"Kevin!" Said Gwen.

"He's right. We better not take our chances by under estimating this alien." Said Ben. "We've done stuff like that before."

"Fine." Said Gwen. "Let's go catch up with him!"

Gwen made mana platforms that her and Kevin ran on. Ben activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into XLR8. He sped to under the Voot, Kevin and Gwen made it too. Gwen made a hole in the bottom of the ship and the trio climbed him. Ben reverted back.

"Humans! GO AWAY!" Screamed Zim.

"Monkeys! Yay!" Said Gir.

"Is it supposed to be stupid?" Asked Kevin.

"It's not stupid! It's advanced! But I'm starting to question that..." Said Zim.

"Yeah, you're illegally flying over this planet. Either leave or go to the Null Void." Said Ben.

"Illegally! HA! Under the Irken-Galaxy Treaty, I am legally allowed to invade this planet!" Said Zim.

"Well, pick another planet to invade." Said Gwen.

Ben slapped down his Ultimatrix and transformed into Echo Echo. He screamed at Zim and Gir and sent them outside of the ship. The trio followed. The Voot Runner blew up.

"MY SHIP!" Cried Zim.

"This is your last chance." Said Ben.

"I will not leave!" Said Zim.

Kevin absorbed the ground and punched Zim. Gwen encased Zim in a mana bubble.

"Release me! Release me or suffer the wrath of Zim!" Said Zim.

"Wrath?" Said Ben.

Ben transformed into Rath.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ZIM! I AM THE ONLY RATH!" Yelled Ben.

"Gir! Defensive mode!" Called Zim.

"Yes sir!" Responded Gir.

Gir's eyes glowed red and he got his arsenal of weapons from his head. He charged a blast and shot...a pig. He shot a bunch of rubber piggies at Ben. Ben grabbed one and joined Gir in playing with them. Kevin facepalmed.

LATER...

Zim is in energy cuffs. Gir is offline.

"Now, the Plumbers are gonna come and pick you up, little guy." Said Ben.

"No! NO THEY WILL NOT!" Zim yelled.

Zim used his spider legs and broke through the cuffs. He grabbed Gir and fled.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

"Great, they escaped!" Said Ben.

"Way to go, Tennyson!" Said Kevin.

"Now's not the time, guys!" Interupted Gwen.

"I'll catch them, you guys stay here and look pretty." Said Ben.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix, scrolled through, and transformed.

"Stinkfly! Oh man, I wanted Jetray! Oh well."

Ben flew after Zim and Gir, attempting to catch them. Ben spit three goo wads at them, but Zim dodged.

"Foolish human! You cannot catch me. I AM ZIM!" Said Zim.

Just then, Ben caught him in some goo spit.

"Oh man he caught me." Said Zim.

Kevin and Gwen rushed to the scene. Ben reverted back.

"WAIT! Don't take me away!" Pleaded Zim.

"You're a criminal, dude." Said Gwen.

"AM NOT!" Said Zim.

Gir turned online again and started picking his (apparently invisible) nose. Gir released Zim and then jumped in a ditch.

"Maybe you're not so bad." Said Ben.

"Not so bad? I AM ZIM! I am the most amazing person in all of the Universe!" Said Zim.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Said Kevin.

"Just promise you won't tell anybody about me being non-human!" Said Zim.

"But Zim, the world knows that aliens exist now." Said Ben.

"What! Now the Irken Invasion will never come! NUUU!" Zim cried.

"Like we were gonna let you invade anyways." Said Gwen.

Just then, Dib came by. He looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Hi, Zim! The world knows about your kind now! HA!" Taunted Dib.

"Who're you?" Ben asked.

"I'm Dib. I'm a Paranormal Investigator and I can finally prove Zim is an alien!" Said Dib.

Kevin stomped on the ground, causing a small earthquake the pushed Dib away. Dib walked away.


End file.
